First Challenge Of The New Members! The Fight
The members of the Daikokuten spent their day preparing for the arrival of their first target as members of the League of Contractors, Satoru. All of them except for one, Kirukami, who is still around Smoke Town, more exactly, around the building that serves as the headquarters of Satoru's organization. Kirukami: got in or out the building during the entire day. This is very weird. Kirukami jumps off the building he was standing on and approaches the headquarters. He gets close to some windows and looks inside, but he sees nobody. More than that, most of the rooms inside the headquarters look rather empty. Kirukami: is definitely weird about this place. Kirukami gets to the main entrance of the building, where he expected to see some guards, however, the place is empty. Being the curious type, he opens the door slowly, then walks inside the building. He starts walking very slowly and silently. Kirukami: we possibly get some wrong information? Absolutely nobody is inside this building. Kirukami gets more courage due to the fact he believes nobody is inside the building and starts running. Kirukami: as I... Kirukami opens his eyes wide in surprise as he feels the presence of a person behind him. He tries to turn around, but before he could, the person behind him steals the short, black sword that he keeps on his back. Kirukami: GIVE THAT BA... Before he could even finish his sentence, the person grabs Kirukami's both hands and places Kairoseki handcuffs around them. Then, he kicks Kirukami in the back, forcing to fall on his knees, then on his face. Kirukami: wasn't I able to see any of this coming?? My Kenbunshoku Haki plus my speed...yet I wasn't able to do anything. Kirukami hides his face in the ground as he feels like he failed his leader, Narukami. Kirukami: just...Damn it...I just screwed up the entire mission! Kirukami raises his head from the ground, trying to look at the person that defeated him so quickly. However, shockingly, he notices that he still has the sword on his back and there are no Kairoseki handcuffs on him anymore. Kirukami: Wh...wh...what just... Kirukami notices that at a small distance from where he was standing is a tall and muscular man standing on something that looks like a throne, a very large one. It only takes Kirukami a few seconds to understand that person is the current target of the Daikokuten, Satoru. Kirukami: What...was all that? Satoru: What is a kid doing here? Did you get lost or something? No...no kid would carry a real sword around. I guess some fool sent you here then. Kirukami: The one who sent me is no fool. And you didn't answer my question. Satoru: I didn't answer it because I don't plan on revealing anything to you. Now, get out of here before I actually start fighting you. Kirukami: What...? Are you seriously just gonna let me go? Satoru: I was making sure you don't see anything that's happening inside. You've been around for quite a while, you know. You won't be able to provide the person that sent you any information. Kirukami changes his attitude, almost completely. He shows a very serious and slightly arrogant look as he grabs the handler of his sword tightly. Kirukami: Are you really gonna take such risks? Satoru smiles since considers himself the winner of the fight before it even began. Satoru: Little things can't be considered risks when you're as strong as me. More than that... Satoru allows Kirukami to see the shadows of all the people that are part of his organization. All of them seem to intimidate Kirukami in a way or another. Sweat is running down on his face as he starts having an inner conflict if he should draw out his sword or not. Kirukami: all of them...no...just fighting him alone might mean death for me. Satoru: This is the last chance I'm giving you...after all...I don't plan on killing a kid. Out of nowhere, Kirukami appears right in front of Satoru, stepping on both his arms and with his sword close to Satoru's neck. Satoru looks a bit surprised and nervous. Kirukami: I'm not a simple kid. In an instant, all the shadows start closing in on Kirukami. Understanding there's no way he's gonna be able to deal with all of them, Kirukami decides it's enough that he proved himself to Satoru and jumps as far as he could from everyone. After he lands in a corner of the building, he grabs his sword with both hands tightly and slashes the air. Once again, what happens surprises Satoru. The air gets split in two, creating some sort of portal. On the other side, a large forest can be seen. Kirukami: Hey...I know I might be called an idiot for saying this...but I'll be back. Kirukami jumps inside the portal, which disappears shortly after, before anyone could approach it. One of the shadows approaches Satoru, his real body still not being revealed. ????: Boss...are you sure everything is gonna be alright? Satoru smiles confidently and instead of fear, he starts showing excitement. Satoru: He said he's gonna be back...so I suppose there's a war that's about to start! Prepare yourselves men! On the island of the Daikokuten, Kirukami meets up with Narukami, to give him all the information he was able to gather. Narukami: Well then, Kirukami. How did it go? Kirukami starts scratching the back of his head nervously and hesitates to give Narukami an answer. Narukami quickly becomes serious. Narukami: What happened? Kirukami: Well...I kinda failed. Narukami: How so? Kirukami starts telling Narukami all the events, in order. Narukami: I see...do you have any idea how he managed to fool you? Kirukami: No idea. He seemed to be very strong though. Kirukami falls on his knees and bows in front of Narukami, much to Narukami's surprise. Kirukami: THE ENTIRE PLAN IS SCREWED UP BECAUSE OF ME! I'M VERY SORRY! Narukami: Get up, Kirukami! We will continue with the plan. Kirukami: Eh? But, now they know... Narukami: From what you told me, Satoru seems to be very confident in his power and army. Kirukami: Even so, they now know they're gonna be attacked. They even seen my ability. Narukami: That's not gonna change anything, believe me. Kirukami: But... Narukami pats Kirukami on the head and shows a very warm and kind smile. Narukami: Don't worry about this anymore. You did well. Plus, you're safe, and that's the most important. Kirukami starts crying in a comical manner. Kirukami: NARUKAMI-SAN!! The night comes and Narumaki meets with Kirukami, Ipakami and Hamekami one last time before the put their plan into play. Narukami: You're all prepared, right? Kirukami: Yosh! And I promise I won't screw up this time! Ipakami: Ready! Hamekami: Let's get this over with. I better find someone strong between these men. Narukami: I wish you good luck then. Narukami turns around and starts walking away. Kirukami: Ummm...Narukami-san, where are you gonna go? You told me to teleport them right here. Narukami: I'll be preparing something special for them from my place. As the middle of the night comes, Kirukami grabs his sword and slashes the air, creating a portal that leads right outside the headquarters of Satoru's organization. Kirukami: Remember, we've got to make sure nobody sees us. I think everyone should be asleep now. We're probably gonna wake them up, but we gotta disappear before they see anything. Hamekami: Who cares if someone sees us? We're just gonna kill them. Ipakami: But Hamekami! We're not allowed to harm innocents. That's the rule of the League. Hamekami: How are they gonna know if we killed a few people anyway. Ipakami: No idea...but we should respect the rule anyway! Master Narukami might get angry if we don't. Hamekami: Tch... Kirukami: Guys...I think at this point, they already noticed us. Hamekami: It's best if we start the fight right here and right now. The three of us should be more than enough to take them. If we do everything like Narukami wants, we'll have to share the fun with others. Kirukami: Shut up and start gathering your energy! Hamekami: YOU LITTLE... Ipakami quickly covers Hamekami's mouth before he would shout. Kirukami gets on a high place, closes his eyes and starts concentrating. Kirukami: is gonna take a lot of my stamina...I just hope I'll be able to jump inside the portal after I create it. Kirukami suddenly opens his eyes, showing great determination, then he jumps as high as he can in the air, at the top of the headquarters. He stabs the air with his sword and starts dragging the sword towards the ground as he's falling. The air splits apart, creating the portal, as Kirukami starts feeling immense pain. Ipakami: Wow! He can actually do it! Hamekami: This is your turn, Ipakami! Ipakami: Yes! Ipakami runs to the building, then he flexes his muscles. All of a sudden, his muscle mass increases by an incredible amount. He grabs the building with such force that his fingers go through the walls. Ipakami uses all his strenght in the attempt of lifting up the entire building, but he starts feeling his body becoming weak as he barely manages to move the building. Ipakami: I knew there's no chance for me to do it. Hamekami: DAMN IT, IPAKAMI! DON'T SCREW UP RIGHT NOW!! Being the closest to the building, Ipakami starts hearing some noise from the inside. He looks inside from a window and he notices a very large and muscular figure, that even tops Ipakami's size and muscles. A maniacal grin appears on Ipakami's face. Ipakami: WHOEVER YOU ARE, I WANT TO FIGHT YOU! YOU BETTER BE STRONG! Hamekami: NOW YOU'RE THE ONE SHOUTING, YOU IDI... All of a sudden, Ipakami lifts the entire, immense building, and throws it in the air. Ipakami: YOUR TURN, HAMEKAMI! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH! Hamekami: Yeah yeah, I know! Using his Devil Fruit, the Hame Hame no Mi, Hamekami covers his back with a panel. From it, he starts releasing the energy that he gathered during the last few days. Hamekami: Here I go! Reiki Push!! Hamekami sends all the energy he stored into the headquarters and starts pushing it away from him. However, the building moves towards the portal only slightly. Meanwhile, Kirukami falls on the ground, unable to move his body. Kirukami: Heh...this is not going as smoothly as I imagined... Ipakami: It's not gonna enter the portal this way, Hamekami! Hamekami: SHUT UP! I WAS TRYING TO DO THINGS YOUR WAY, BUT I'M DONE WITH THIS!! Hamekami releases an incredible amount of energy that blasts the building into the portal, destroying a very big part of it during the process. Using another ability of his Devil Fruit, Hamekami flies inside the portal, while Ipakami grabs Kirukami, then jumps inside of it. The building falls on Narukami's island, shaking the entire island. In his hideout, Narukami can be seen smiling in a very wicked way as the moment he was waiting for finally arrived. The portal closes as the three members of the Daikokuten get on the island as well. Ipakami quickly leaves Kirukami on the ground, then starts running towards the building. Hamekami: Hey! What's the hurry, Ipakami? Ipakami: NOBODY TOUCHES THE BIG GUY OF THEIR GROUP, GOT IT? I'M GOING STRAIGHT FOR HIM! Hamekami: YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T JUST BUST INSIDE THE BUILDING! YOU WILL RUN INTO ALL OF THEM! Ipakami: I know! That's why I'll make him come out! Hamekami: Tch...that idiot got really excited...that's bad news, even for us. Ipakami increases his muscle mass once more time, this time making his body look abnormal. Hamekami shows a very surprised look as he understands what Ipakami is about to do. Hamekami: IPAKAMI, DON'T! Ipakami: THERE'S NO STOPPING NOW!! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! With a very nervous look on his face, Hamekami grabs Kirukami and flies away as fast as he can. Ipakami jumps as high as he can in the air, being almost at the level of the top of the building, then he extends both his arms and opens his palms wide. Meanwhile, Narukami can be seen getting up from his throne inside the hideout. Narukami: Let the chaos being, Ipakami. Ipakami starts screaming like crazy as he gathers all the strenght he's capable of. Ipakami: COME OUT AND PLAY WITH ME, BIG GUY!! Narukami: He's always like that when he finds someone that might be a rival to his brutal strenght. Ipakami: SHOCKWAVE: X 10!! Ipakami hits his palms against each other, clapping. A very loud sound can be heard right before the entire headquarters of Satoru's organization gets blown into pieces by a shockwave that shakes the entire area. Despite being able to get at a relatively big distance from Ipakami, Hamekami can be seen with a look on his face that expresses the pain his body is feeling right now. Hamekami: You freaking idiot... Ipakami lands on the ground and starts watching the huge blocks that are falling from the building he just destroyed entirely. Suddenly, a bunch of men jump outside the building, from various places. Between then, Satoru can be seen as well. He lands on the ground safely, without any injuries. With a confident, maybe arrogant look on his face, Satoru looks at Ipakami, the man that just destroyed his headquarters. Satoru: You're the one who did this huh... Ipakami: Yeah, I am. But I'm not interested in fighting you! Satoru: That's fine. Even though you killed a lot of my men with that attack, I wouldn't waste my time against you. Satoru turns around and snaps his fingers. Satoru: Jorge, take care of him. Out of nowhere, a huge man smashes his knee into Ipakami's face, pummeling him into the ground. Jorge: Understood, boss! Jorge pushes his knee into Ipakami's face, trying to crush his skull. Beneath Jorge's knee, a large smile can be seen on Ipakami's face who grabs Jorge's knee with his right hand and grabs it as tight as he could. Jorge's expression shows great surprise as he feels his knee getting crushed. Jorge decides to back away from Ipakami, who quickly gets up after, wiping some blood that was coming out of his nose and mouth. Ipakami: You better don't disappoint me, big man! Not so far from Jorge and Ipakami, Satoru can be seen with a large group of people. Satoru: MEN! SPREAD ALL OVER THE ISLAND AND KILL EVERY SINGLE PERSON YOU FIND, INNOCENT OR NOT! WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE ANY RISKS ANY FURTHER! Group: Understood! The large group of people spread into tiny groups, each going in a different direction. Some of them even choose to go alone. Satoru: kid...I didn't expect him to pull off something like this. He's gonna be the priority target. Roshi! Out of the few people that remained with Satoru, a very old man takes a step forward. Roshi: You called me, boss? Satoru: You've seen the kid when he entered our headquarters as well, didn't you? Roshi: Yes, yes I did. Satoru: I want you to hunt him down. Roshi: Consider it done already. Without wasting any second, Roshi starts moving at an insane speed towards the location where Hamekami left with Kirukami. Satoru: Torugami! From the only three people that are left around Satoru, a very tall one that wears sunglasses and a opened, black jacket, takes a step forward. Satoru: I want you to follow the actions of every group. If one of them finds someone that's too strong for them, I want you to take care of that person. Torugami: Got it. Satoru: Now go! Torugami listens Satoru's order and leaves. The two men that remained look at each other, confused and scared. Man 1: W-w-wait! Boss, what are we gonna do? Man 2: We're not fighters! We arrange your businesses! What are we supposed to do? Satoru turns with his back at the two and starts walking away. Satoru: You're gonna die. Man 1: WHAT DID YOU SAY?? Man 2: HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?? Satoru's face is covered by a shadow as the figure of a person can be seen between the two. The figure swings his arms at the two, beheading them mercilessly. Satoru: If not by the enemy...then by me. Satoru calmly walks away from the scene. Meanwhile, not so far away from the place where the building crashed, Pintokami can be seen looking through a telescope. Pintokami: More than half of them survived after the crash. It would be almost impossible for a normal human to survive that...which means that most of them are very skilled or simply powerful. A voice can be heard speaking from behind Pintokami. ????: You're very right, lady. Now, what is a beauty like you doing here? Pintokami reacts in an instant, taking out a gun that has a very long barrel. She quickly turns around and points it at the man's head, who, surprisingly, doesn't look scared or worried about it. The man has a tanned skin, dreads and a white, sleeveless shirt. Pintokami: Do you think I'm gonna hesitate shooting you? Ochoa: Why would you? You don't even know who I am yet! Let me present myself. My name is Ochoa and... Pintokami: Like I care about such stuff! Without any hesitation, Pintokami pulls the trigger, shooting the man right in the middle of his forehead. From the force of the gun, Ochoa's head gets pushed back. Pintokami: What an... Ochoa: Idiot? Maybe I am... Ochoa returns his head to its normal position and the bullet simply falls from his forehead. Pintokami: What...are you? Ochoa: As you might have been able to tell already, I'm a Devil Fruit user. I really don't like fighting ladies...but a job is a job after all. And you know, I gotta protect that grumpy man I have to call boss. Which is exactly why I have to kill you. On different parts of the island, groups of Satoru's men can be seen running into Tokukami and Sayakami. Tokukami can be seen resting on a log. The group approaches him slowly, curious why he doesn't react in any way. Tokukami: I'm very, very sorry... Group: Eh? Tokukami: Tell me your names. The three men look at each other, rather confused. They try to understand what the depressed-looking man in front of them is all about. Jay: Well...my name is Jay. Suzuku: You idiot! Why would you tell him your name? Jay: Shut up, Suzuku! Suzuku: DON'T TELL HIM MY NAME! Matthew: Shut up, you two! Oi, you! My name's Matthew! Now, why does this actually matter? Tokukami starts getting up, slowly. He looks straight into Matthew's eyes, with a very serious look on his face. Tokukami: I build a grave for every person I kill, as a sign or respect. Matthew: Wh...what? Tokukami: You choose...whether you die in silence or scream. Jay: This guy is way too creepy. Are you sure you want us to fight him, Matthew? Matthew: I don't know...what the hell to do. Suzuku: Are you alright, Matthew? You never looked this scared. Matthew: I...I see...the shadow of death...lying behind this guy... Suzuku: Oh, shut up with stupid stuff like that! We all have our strong Devil Fruits after all! Jay has his Gama Gama no Mi, Model: Toad, you have your Kame Kame no Mi, Model: Tortoise and I have my Taku Taku no Mi! By combining our powers, we can beat him! Tokukami: I also have a Devil Fruit. It's called Toku Toku no Mi. After hearing that Tokukami is also a Devil Fruit user, Jay starts turning different parts of his body into that of a toad, while Matthew grows a shell on his back. Suzuku starts thinking if he should transform himself into a house, but he decides that it wouldn't be helpful in any way at the moment. Meanwhile, Tokukami starts growing some kind of hide on his body. Also, his nails seemingly start growing. Jay: Hey, is this guy turning into some kind of beast? Out of nowhere, Tokukami appears in front of Jay and sticks his hand right through the young man's chest. Suzuku: JAAAAAAAAAY!! Matthew: YOU BASTARD!! Tokukami: No, I'm not turning into one. I was one from the very beginning. Another group can be seen arriving, one that consists of five persons. Suzuku: GUYS. HELP US OUT WITH THIS GUY!! Tokukami shows a maniacal smile since more targets appeared for him. During all this time, two members of Satoru's organization can be seen panting heavily, seemingly exhausted. In front of them stands a very calm Sayakami, with both his hands behind and a lot of floating pods around him. Shinko: What the hell? Is there really no way to get through this guy's defense? Jetto: If the only thing he has is a strong defense, then once we find a way to get through, we win this. Shinko: I'm gonna get into my full Zoan form and attack, meanwhile, you try to find a flaw in his defensive system! Jetto: Alright. Shinko uses his Devil Fruit, the Usa Usa no Mi, Model: Lapahn to turn himself into the full form of a Lapahn. Shinko: Here I go! Shinko starts jumping from place to place at an insane speed. Sayakami simply follows him with his left eye, without moving a single part of his body. As soon as he gets close to Sayakami, Shinko swings his arm brutally towards him. The pods instantly form a square formation and create some kind of barrier. Despite this, Shinko continues his attack, making a full impact between the barrier and his right arm. Absolutely nothing happens, and Shinko decides to back away. Jetto: Nothing...flawless. Shinko: Shit...I can barely move my arm right now. Jetto: Should we call someone else to deal with this guy? Sayakami: That wouldn't make any difference. Jetto: Oh? So he can actually talk? Shinko: What do you mean, old man? Sayakami: My job is to not let any of you pass this area. This is basically the only way you can go to reach our base. Jetto: This guy... Sayakami: You might consider yourselves lucky as another member of your organization appeared... Shinko and Jetto look behind, at the one member of their organization that noticed them fighting and started getting closer. His name is Naru. Naru: Heeeey! You guys! What are you doing over there? Did you find an opponent? Suddenly, four of Sayakami's pods start flying around Shinko and Jetto. Sayakami: However, that is anything but luck, since now I have someone else to keep myself busy with. The pods get on the level of the necks of the two. Shinko: Hey! What is he trying to do? Suddenly, the pods take the some formation as earlier and create the barrier, however, horizontally instead of vertically this time. Shinko and Jetto are seen with empty looks on their faces as their heads have been detached from their bodies. Naru stops and remains speechless. Sayakami: Please, take a step forward. I'm going to be your next opponent. Naru starts trembling as he sees the bodies of the two that were actually his friends, on the ground, dead. Naru: WHAT KIND OF MONSTER COULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITH NO REMORSE?? Sayakami: Don't let rage get the best of you. Use your rage to become strong enough to give me a challenge. Naru: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! Naru recklessly dashes towards Sayakami, drawing out his sword on the way. Sayakami calmly calls back his pods and makes them take a very different formation than before. Some small holes appear all over the pods. Sayakami: It's said that my firing power reaches the one of an army...can you please tell me if that's true? From all the pods, at once, millions of bullets start flying towards Naru. Realizing he's in great danger, Naru jumps back, behind a tree, to protect himself. However, the wave of bullets tears the tree apart in mere seconds. Naru starts running away, in all directions, trying to avoid the bullets. Despite his effort, he still gets hit by many of them. Since some of the bullets hit his legs, he understands there's no way for him to continue in the same way. Naru: Don't underestimate me, monster! I'm a Devil Fruit user after all! I hate the Choutsugai Choutsugai no Mi! I'm a hinge human! Naru grabs two rock formations that were around and despite not having enough strenght to move them, the two rocks stuck to each other, creating something that looks like a small mountain in front of him. Naru: There's no way your bullets are gonna get through this! Sayakami: What an interesting Devil Fruit you have there. The endless waves of bullets start striking Naru's defense countless times. Despite all this, Naru's defense seems to be strong enough. Sayakami: Very impressive. However, in your current condition, you're not gonna be able to move much. Naru: You're not gonna be able to reach me, monster! And I'm definitely...I'm definitely gonna find a way to get to you and kill you! Sayakami: You have have forgotten...that my pods can move. Naru: Huh? Naru notices two pods flying right behind him. The young swordsman is left with an empty look on his face as the two pods start firing bullets like crazy into his body. Sayakami: I was gonna play with you more, since I considered you very interesting. However, it seems that a new one appeared. Torugami, one of the people Satoru trusts the most, as well as one of the strongest from the organization, is seen grabbing one of Sayakami's pods and smashing it with his bare hands. Sayakami: Tell me...between the strongest members, on what place are you? Torugami: Fourth. Sayakami: Very well then. This might turn out to be quite interesting. Torugami appears in front of Sayakami and instantly launches his right fist forward. Sayakami: Let's not rush things though. With the same speed, Sayakami creates a barrier in front of him. Torugami opens his fist and simply touches that barrier, that shatters into pieces. Sayakami looks rather surprised as Torugami continues his attack and his fist seemingly makes contact with Sayakami's face. On the other side of the island, Hamekami can be seen still carrying Kirukami around. Hamekami: Hey, you bastard! How long till you will start moving by yourself? Kirukami: What do you mean? Hamekami: Did you forget? How much of an idiot can you be? You aren't able to move your body because of the technique you used earlier. Kirukami: Oh, but I can move it freely now! Hamekami: WHAT DID YOU SAY?? Hamekami throws Kirukami on the ground then starts cracking his knuckles. Hamekami: You made me carry you around like that for nothing... Kirukami: But, but! You proved to be so caring and nice, Hamekami-san! Hamekami: That's it! I'm gonna kill you! ????: What a lively bunch we got there. Hamekami turns around and notices three persons, all of them wearing suits. Hamekami: It was about damn time we run into some enemies. Suddenly, an old man appears between Hamekamki and Kirukami. Hamekami: incredible speed! Hamekami tries to punch the old man, who easily dodges the attack, then grabs Kirukami and jumps away. Roshi: I'm sorry, but I'm gonna take of this young man only for now! I'm leaving the red haired one to you guys! Hamekami: HEY, YOU! GET BACK HE... Before Hamekami could even finish sentence, Roshi disappears. Hamekami: Kirukami dies, it will be my fault. The three men behind Hamekami start laughing really loud. Hamekami turns around, with a very annoyed look on his face. Hamekami: What do you find so funny? Shinta: YOU GUYS ARE DONE FOR! ROSHI-SAN CAN TAKE ALL OF YOU OUT, ONE BY ONE! Shiro: And we are three against one? This is way too easy! Shipo: Guys, you two take him. I don't want to waste my time on a single target. Hamekami: Who are you three clowns supposed to be? Shiro: Be careful how you talk with us, trash! We are the three Shi! You might have heard about... Hamekami appears near Shiro and grabs his head. Shinta and Shipo try to react, but before they could do anything, Hamekami twists Shiro's head around, breaking his neck. The two freeze in shock before they would reach Hamekami. Hamekami: Me? To hear about you? I hope you're kidding. I don't pay attention to any piece of trash the world might be talking about. Shinta and Shipo jump away from Hamekami and take offensive stances. Shipo: You're kidding, right? What the hell is with this guy? Shinta: Shiro is...dead, isn't he? How...how could this possibly happen? With a very calm expression, Hamekami points a finger at the area that was on his left side. Then, he slowly moves it to the one that was on his right side. Shinta: What is he doing? Hamekami: Get out of my way! In an instant, the space between the two areas explode, catching Shinta and Shipo in the middle of the explosion. The emerge from the explosion with their bodies blown into tiny pieces. Hamekami: How boring. I knew all these guys are gonna be shit. Maybe I should go after that old man, he seemed capable of doing something. Suddenly, a very thin person appears behind Hamekami, in the air. The person swings his right leg at Hamekami's head. ????: Rankyaku! The person uses the Rokushiki technique, Rankyaku, aiming to cut Hamekami's head off. Hamekami ducks in the last second and then watches the slash that cuts through several trees. The person points his right leg at the sky. ????: Tekkai! The person swings his right leg down, towards Hamekami, who manages to jump away in time. The person crashes his right leg into the ground with an amazing force, creating a fairly large crater. Hamekami: And who are you supposed to be? Kronos: Name's Kronos. Hamekami: Guess you're here to avenge your comrades. Kronos: Not really. These three were actually the most annoying out of the whole group. I'm somehow glad you got rid of them. I'm here for my mission. Hamekami: Which is? Kronos: To eliminate every person that I consider dangerous for my boss. Not so far from the two, Roshi can be seen throwing Kirukami on the ground. Kirukami: Ouch! What's wrong with people throwing me on the ground today?? Roshi: Get up fast, young man. I give you the chance to fight back. Kirukami: Why would you? Are you stupid? Roshi: You're the priority target for my boss. That means killing you is crucial. However, I noticed you're a swordsman. I want to see your abilities before killing you. Kirukami starts unsheathing the black sword he keeps on his back slowly. Kirukami: Very well then...I'll make sure to not disappoint you, old man. Back on the other side of the island, where Tokukami could be seen fighting. He's seen siting on the same log as earlier, however, with his body still covered with hide. He has a piece of meat in his hands that he drinks the blood from. All around him, the bodies of the people that fought him earlier can be seen. Each body has been ripped into tiny pieces, covering the entire area with blood. Satoru, the leader of the organization, can be seen coming out from the forest, right in the middle of the scene. He looks at Tokukami very calmly. Satoru: These were all my men that you killed, am I right? Tokukami rises his head slowly, then he spits some blood and stands up, showing an excited smile. Tokukami: Yeah. You're actually... Satoru: The leader? Yes, I am. Tokukami starts laughing in a maniacal manner. Tokukami: HOW LUCKY OF ME!! GAHAHAHAHAHA!! Satoru: I wouldn't hurry up and call myself lucky if I was in your position. Category:Stories Category:Zoro-san